


C-Blocking

by snazzelle



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, PWP, Riding, Theyre both sexually frustrated, attempted blowjob, bottom!daryl, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickyl, Zombie AU where they aren't that big a deal. Rickyl taking a lil camping trip to get alooone time but walkers keep C-blocking them. </p><p>Prompt on Tumblr and something a little funny and smutty because i've been gone for a long time TuT</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-Blocking

The funny thing about being in a zombie apocalypse was having seen what a zombie apocalypse _could be_ and how an actual zombie apocalypse turned out. Maybe they all had over thought it with the high speed, and their insatiable hunger, and their super strength, but these zombies right here? These _Walkers?_ They just needed to be kicked just right and they’re be struggling on their backs, trying, and failing, and trying to get back on their feet. 

  
They weren’t _that_ scary as long as you weren’t caught in the center of them. They were still hungry, their jaws snapping but slow and just as infectious, but they moved like they were in molasses. Daryl found out quick that a quick tap to the back of the head left them confused for hours at a time, and he and Rick spent many a night ‘turning off the switch’ and childishly using them as target practice. Sadly, some people were just as slow as these undead on the uptake ( “Too afraid to fight back,” as Daryl would say) and what really should of been easily contained had become this nation wide outbreak and end to all civilization. 

 

Because of this, Rick and his group had made station in some abandoned penitentiary just so they had something to actually call a home. The fences were a nice touch and kept the Walkers from wandering inside. Watch was mostly for any living intruders who were looking for trouble, but that didn’t come by nearly as often as the dozens of stray Walkers from time to time. More Survivors came, those who were looking for a place to rest their wary bodies, and as long as they followed the rules they were allowed a cell to sleep in, water to drink and bathe in, and food to fill their stomachs.

 

“This is gettin’ to damn much, Rick,” Daryl grumbled one night as yet again they were disrupted before they could could get down to _do anything_ that night. It was no secret that the leader was in a relationship with their resident hunter, so he was way past the embarrassment of getting caught with himself literally in the other man’s lap. Daryl hoisted himself off of Rick lounging in the bed, rubbing his head in frustration as his boner died down at the appearance of a crowd out their cell asking for permission to deal with the building mountain of Walkers on the fence and angrily pulled the curtain back into place for their illusion of privacy. “Couldn’t even wheedle in a damn hand job without someone turnin’ a corner- ‘bout to think these bastards are just lookin’ for a free show!”

 

Rick laughed and sat as well, adjusting himself obviously in his tight jeans. He knew they weren’t going to get any tonight, and hell, he was just as frustrated as Daryl was on that matter, but he couldn’t help that he was amused by it at the same time. “I doubt they really want to see two old men getting it on.” He chuckled at the ‘ain’t _that_ old’ Daryl mumbled under his breath. “Come back here, we can still do something.”

 

“We can do _nothing.”_ Daryl sighed dramatically and shoved Rick back until he was laying down again and crawled into bed next to him. “Bet ya in five minutes-“

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Daryl groaned loudly at the shy lady voice around the curtain. Rick bit back a snicker and hid a smile in Daryl’s dark hair. “We’re not here!” Daryl yelled.

 

Rick felt sorry for the poor girl who stuttered confusedly, “Whatever it is, go find Carol, alright? Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon are off duty.” She apologized and then they could hear her soft foot prints leave their corner. Hopefully she tells everyone else that they weren’t available. “Next we get the chance… I’m taking you out for a day or two, and I’m going to fuck you so hard your legs won’t stop shaking.”

 

“Fuck, Rick.” Daryl groaned and felt his arousal give a valiant twitch, but he knew better. The mood was ruined and it would always get ruined as long as they didn’t get the privacy they need. “Tomorrow.”

 

“We don’t know if-“

 

“Tomorrow. Need’a hunt anyway.” Daryl turned into Rick’s body, “Come with me.” 

 

Rick gave it a moment’s thought, but it was more for show than anything. The people who’ve come to become their family could handle the new comers and it wasn’t like they all lived in fear every day. They probably won’t miss them and would enjoy the bit of ‘freedom’ they’ll have without having to go to Rick or Daryl for their permission. Daryl was showing his impatience, hooking his leg over Rick’s, bottom of his foot rubbing on Rick’s calf and the ex-deputy just knew the other was hanging on for an answer. He sighed.

 

“Rick.”

 

“Remember to pack the tent this time, and I better not hear you complainin’ about my ‘elephant feet’ or else wer’re never doing this again.”

 

His smile could light up the room when Daryl snorted and curled properly into his side.

 

—

 

They actually didn’t travel very far before something had occurred between them, and instead of tracking a deer that Daryl swore by just past this direction, Rick had the hunter pinned to a tree with a hand already digging its way down the front of the other’s jeans. Daryl released a grunt, somehow sounding offended and aroused as Rick worked him roughly over his briefs, another sound coming out more like a squeak once Rick dug his fingers around his girth and squeezed. The deer had gone flying over his head as he bucked up into the heat.

 

“Jesus Christ!”

 

Rick couldn’t help the snicker, taking his time to leave Daryl’s steadily cursing mouth to mouth down his jaw and neck. The redneck tasted of sweat as his tongue writhed over the expanse of skin given to him, taking a moment to roll the wet muscle on a fleck of mud before biting down hard enough to hear him groan. He was pulled off a second later, Daryl’s thick fingers carding into his hair and tugging hard until it hurt. 

 

Daryl barked, “I was actually makin’ progress!”

 

“You could find another deer,” Rick countered and the other man seemed to deflate at that, rolling his eyes with a knowing snort. Rick pressed a smirk against Daryl’s neck and nipped his jaw quickly with his teeth. “All your idea in the first place. Didn’t you drag me all the way out here to help you with this?”

 

The growl Daryl released as he thumbed down the length of his cock was both tantalizing and frightening at the same time. But the other rolled his hips into his touch, growing thick in his hand. The other was just as easy to read as ever. “Not while i was actually on to somethin’…” he grumbled, the beast calmed for now. His eyes darted about, and then quietly, “Good place to set camp?”

 

Rick shook his head, “Not far enough,” he grunted, and Daryl released a loud huff, his frustration evident. Rick revealed with a tilt of his head, “Didn’t say we should skip out on a quickie.”

 

“Then I better go first.” Daryl grouched and Rick was already working on Daryl’s belt before he could say so again. He let go of the other man, holding onto the tree behind him with both hands as Rick all but tore the belt from his hips, just as ready to get to his cock as Daryl was to give it to him. Pants down around his thighs, Rick pushed in close, grinding against him as his continued to stroke him into full hardness. 

 

The younger released these soft pants and quiet whimpers, sounds practically dripping with honey as Rick kept his eye contact with him. He playfully bit at his lips, nipping at them to have Dixon’s come out and play. He took the bait and kissed him, and Rick matched the furiosity   as he reached shoved briefs down enough to take out his dick, wrapping it in his hand with a masterful stroke.

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Daryl groaned and managed to tear his hand from its tight hold on the tree to lay flat on Rick’s chest and push. He looked down between them, how his bare cock looked in the other’s broad hand and fucked into the tight grip of the other. “Quick — ‘fore I cum —“ 

 

“Already?” Rick joked and twitched when Daryl pinched him in his side, laughing quietly to himself and loving the fact that he could without getting the other to pack up and leave like he’d done so long ago. “I know, sweetheart. It’s been too long.”

 

Daryl nodded, “ _Too_ damn long. I need you.”

 

“I know, I know.” Rick kissed him one more time before he was somewhere their lips couldn't meet, and then got down on his knees. The hand that was on his chest found its way back into his hair, simply staying there rather than holding him still, while Daryl’s other thoughtfully held his shirt up his chest so Rick could better see. The ex-deputy held onto those slim hips and bit a line down a defined hipbone until Daryl was squirming where he stood.

 

Rick had just reached Daryl’s cock, his warm breath ghosting over the dewy tip when a series of snapping came from their left. Daryl’s head snapped up and he was shoving Rick back again, confusing Rick who’d been savoring every moment of this treat. Rick caught himself before he could hit the ground. Looking up in the direction Daryl went off with a frustrated roar, watching as he slammed a knife into the skull of a Walker. “Are you fuckin’ kidding me…” Rick groaned and got up on his feet so that his nearly stumbling lover got himself in more trouble than it’s worth. “Fix your pants, Daryl, before you trip and crack your head open!” 

 

“I was so damn close! _So damn close!”_ Daryl snarled and managed to snag his pants on his fingers before they fell down around his ankles and trying to pull his knife out of the walker’s skull on the ground. Rick couldn’t even take more than a couple of seconds to admire the redneck’s gorgeous backside before he had to drive his own knife into another’s eye. 

 

They got rid of the small crowd and soon the forest floor was scattered with rotting bodies. Daryl was talking to himself again with undistinguishable grumbles as he did back up his pants with violent movements, his erection died with them. Rick felt a little bad for him, but they still needed to head out of the clearing before they were spotted again.

 

“Just another mile or two.”

 

“You say that to my blue balls, Rick.” 

 

—

 

They actually walked for another five miles. Daryl had managed to pick back up that trail again and had successfully strung together a line of dead rabbits and squirrels on a line before night came. Their sexual demands were put on hold as they both got caught up in the hunt, and as Rick got used to walking like Daryl did over the terrain, he proved that he wasn’t so loud on his feet after all. Still a clumsy mess, by the hunter’s standards though.

 

“Ya hear that?” Daryl said and held up a hand to have the other pause. Rick stopped staring at Daryl’s legs, and let his eyes drag back up to look at his face. “That’s runnin’ water. Think we could camp here for tonight.”

 

Rick listened closely and there it was, a quiet rush of river water off in the distance. “Its probably a good half a mile out.”

 

“Here’s fine.” Daryl insisted and Rick was about to say maybe they should move closer when a pair of lips landed on his own, followed by two hands that gripped at the front of his shirt to pull him in closer. Rick fell into it, one hand falling on Daryl’s shoulder while the other curled onto his hip, humming into the closed mouth press of lips until he felt the Dixon spread them to initiate a deeper connection. Daryl’s hands eventually wandered to the back of Rick’s neck, but the older still parted ways with a turn of his head, eyes dark when he heard the low whine from his other.

 

“We get the tent set up first. I think I made a promise back at the prison, didn’t I?”

 

“Fuck yes, you did.” Daryl groaned and squeezed his hand where they were in restraint before letting the other man go so he could set down his backpack. He took a step back, mussing his hair as he pushed it from his face, and looking up Rick could see how he was already filling out in his pants. Rick was there right behind him.

 

It wasn’t their biggest tent, but it was enough for them to sit comfortably in without having to touch each other. Luckily, that was all they wanted to do once it was set up, and once Daryl had crawled in, Rick had followed right after and laid himself right on top. It was fumbling from there, with Rick sitting up on his knees and helping Daryl open every button of his shirt, shoving it with his vest down his strong arms. He paused for a second, licking at lips while he trailed his hands down the thighs spread to let him in closer, and Daryl exhaled, pushing himself up on his arm as he dragged Rick in by his face with a clash of lips, teeth, and tongue. 

 

“Out in the fuckin’ open, but if we don’t get this started…”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to either of us out here.” 

 

Daryl looked unsure, but Rick held a promise in his tone that had him laying back down and working with less urgency on his pants. Rick’s breath had picked up as he undressed at the same pace, throwing his shirt behind him just as Daryl worked his zipper down, and Rick was back to helping him pull them off without moving from his spot, admiring the hunter’s flexibility as he bent nearly in half to get them past his knees, the rest for Rick to pull off with quick tugs from off of his ankles and feet. 

 

_Yes._

 

_“_ When was the last time I got to have you like this?” Rick wondered out loud, and he mostly remembered the quick fucks where they couldn’t be caught, with just enough out to get to the desperate fucking before getting seen. Daryl shrugged as he let his legs fall back open, and he couldn’t be bothered to think that far back. Probably when they were at Hershel’s farm, but that seemed much too long ago — was it that long ago?

 

“I don’t know, but if I don’t at least get your cock in me in the next ten minutes, I’m rollin’ us over.”

 

“There isn’t enough space for that.” Rick said smugly, and he really wanted to be able to take his time. If Daryl started riding him he doubted either of them would last long enough with the other bucking on his cock like it meant life or death. “I finally have all the time in the world for you. I at least want to stretch you out proper.”

 

Daryl sighed and his attempt to seem annoyed was foiled by the way his hard cock jerked against the crease of his hip. “Fine, ya sap. Probably need it anyway, ain’t had the time…” he groaned breathily as he stroked his own cock and balls, cupping them to bring Rick’s attentions elsewhere. A palm cupped his ass, flexing a thigh up towards Daryl’s chest so he could better see, and the winking pucker nearly had Rick cream himself in his pants. He unwound his belts from his hips, released the pressure on his aching cock as he shoved his opened pants down his legs and hurriedly kicked them off watching the other touch himself with slow strokes and lowered eyelids.

 

“Alright. Alright.” Rick swallowed and snatched the packet of lube from his back pocket before throwing his pants somewhere he’d have to look for later. The other tilted his hips encouragingly and Rick snapped the packet open, squeezing a generous amount on his fingers and swiping them onto Daryl’s hole. His index finger circled the ring, feeling muscles that gave and pulled around nothing, watching the expressions fly across Daryl’s face. 

 

“Just put it in me!” 

 

“Sh.” Rick shushed and carefully let the digit breach the ring of muscles, sighing out at the way it gripped around his finger like it didn’t want him to leave. The way Daryl stroked himself became a little faster with impatience, but his hips held still as he got used to the intrusion. “Is it alright?” Rick asked as he carefully stroked the velvety walls of Daryl’s ass, urging the muscles to give.

 

“More than alright. Its — “ he gasped and his back arched as Rick’s finger delved in deeper and brushed that perfect spot inside of him. He groaned and rocked on Rick’s fingers when he pulled out an rubbed two against his pucker, never forcing for entry. “I swear to God, Rick, what do I have to _do.”_

 

Rick obliged with pushing his fingers in, spreading them in Daryl’s ass for how he begged for it. Daryl’s head flung back and a wanton, bitten off moan fell from his lips as he tensed all over. Rick did it again, and he made sure to hit his prostate spot on, getting himself a loud moan in the process. “‘m I hurtin’ you?”

 

Daryl shook his head and thrusted his hips down on his fingers, “You can’t hurt me at all.”

 

A smile crawled across Rick’s lips and he leaned down, kissing Daryl squarely on the mouth as he gave the other a precautionary third, stretching Daryl’s hole in preparation for his cock. Daryl was grunting into his mouth with each pull and push into his body, his hand on his cock stalled as he concentrated on the stinging pleasure, rocking his hips back and forth for faster, deeper, firmer. 

 

Rick nudged at Daryl’s cheek, resting his head in the crook of the other man’s neck as he pulled his wet fingers out and reached between them for his own cock, guiding it into the other’s body in one fluid motion. He could feel the way his throat vibrated with a deep groan, moaning himself as he was welcomed into the tight, perfect heat. He didn’t have to look to know the other was gritting his teeth, letting the man throw his arms around his body, nails scratching lightly on his back for hold as he gently rocked his hips for deeper. 

 

“ _Yes._ Missed this…” Rick hissed and let his teeth slide on the skin of Daryl’s peck, feeling the way he twitched, how his hole tightened. Rick’s own fingers dug into his slim hips, helping the other man cant them in slow motions against his own slow circles and waves. He could feel the way his muscles were taking him, how they relaxed, even more, the way Daryl was desperately clenching around him in tandem to their slow rhythm. 

 

Daryl swallowed thickly and his leg came around the back of Rick’s thigh, urging him forward, “Me too. Now move.” The slow drag of Rick’s long cock nearly has him kicking out,  the muscles of his legs straining as he unconsciously tried to bring Rick back in. Sliding back in was just as good and Daryl panting, opened mouth and eyes shut, so obviously enjoying himself was all Rick needed to start pistoning his hips in a familiar and well practiced rhythm. 

 

He was surprised he could get away with this, but maybe they both been needing it so bad that Daryl didn’t mind the nearly torturous way he thrusted his hips, making sure to roll them just right, but its time spent _not_ fucking Daryl’s ass how he’d want it riled up as he was. Rick was so into it, caught up in the other man’s breathy, nearly lost moans, in the other’s body writhing underneath him, in the possession of his hands latched onto his back, he  nearly did not hear a groaning that wasn’t coming from either of their mouths. Rick twitched, getting up from how he’s bent over Daryl, and Daryl must of heard it too because he was dragging Rick back down and using his legs to pull himself back onto Rick’s cock. “You stay right the fuck here, Rick!” Daryl growled and Rick nearly fell forward with the way Daryl very nearly rode his cock down, planting a hand down besides Daryl’s head to stare at him wide eyed, biting back a probably embarrassing whimper of his own. 

 

“There’s a walker!” Rick hissed and Daryl shook his head again, denying it like there was no way they were attracting any mindless zombies due to their noisy fuck. Rick was pretty certain… “Oh-“ Rick nearly blacked out at the nearly breathless rock of Daryl’s hips and tightness, “P-pretty damn sure that’s a fuckin’ walker _sniffing around our tent.”_

 

 _“_ No it ain’t.” Daryl grunted and Rick shook his head, already pulling out, “Don’t you fuckin’ dare-!”  
  
Rick passed an apologetic smile as he pulled out completely, not at all missing the way Daryl hissed through his teeth and reaching down between his legs, pressing at his aching center from just the man _leaving —_ “I’m sorry, Daryl. I have to kill it before it gets the idea that it’s invited!”

 

He heard a curse from the tent as Rick exited the tent completely bare, the cold air almost painful on his erection. It was quick, maybe took him a minute to get rid of their visitors, but it was one minute not satisfying his other. He tossed his knife to be cleaned later and crawled back into the tent. Daryl sat, crossing his arms.

 

“Its not fair, Rick.” Daryl said.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Rick said, though they both knew it wasn’t his fault. He sat as well, his cock still raging hard. 

 

“I just want one. Damn. Moment of peace.” Daryl grumbled and crawled over onto his Rick’s lap and before Rick could even respond he was sliding back into that heat he’d been craving for weeks with a groan. _Really wasn’t enough room for this, my ass._ “I’m gonna get what I came all the way out here for.”

 

“Wasn’t that for a deer?” Rick said kiddingly and a rather fast plopping on his hips had Rick gasping and thrusting up in reaction, felt his balls drawing up. “I promise, next time…”

 

“Fuck that,” Daryl moaned and with a few more bounces, he was stilling, his ass pressed firmly against Rick’s groin, cock spurting cum between their stomachs. Rick held on tight, gasping against Daryl’s neck as the other cumming triggered his own orgasm, spilling into the other’s body. 

 

They stayed like that, with Daryl resting heavily onto Rick, and Rick who held his weight like he weighed nothing. Rick smoothed a hand up and down the scarred lower back. “Still easier fuckin’ out here than it is in the prison.”

 

Rick laughed and kissed Daryl’s temple, “Sure is. But probably less dangerous.”


End file.
